Start of a Partnership
7/9/2011 06:42 PM Back to 2011 Logs Lift Off Moonlight Lift Off walks slowly through the camp grounds, stopping at certain buildings or other high traffic areas to place a flyer up that advertises his services. Not in the best shape financially, but not quite ready to resign herself to the slums of Cubicron, Moonlight has found herself here. Hat on head, she meanders around, just taking the place in. Lift Off picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Lift Off's roll succeeds! Lift Off places his last flyer up for this particular area and glances around alertly. He nearly misses Moonlight as she walks along, due her primary color. He pauses where he is, cocking his head curiously. It's easy to tell that she's no Autobot, and a little more scrutiny will reveal she's not a Decepticon either. In fact, she's pretty much unmarked altogether with no real sign of where her neutral allegiances, if such isn't too contradictory a term, lie. Feeling a pair of optics on her, she turns slightly and nods her head to him. "Hey there Big Fella," she greets casually. Lift Off inclines his head and replies, "Good cycle." A slightly amused smile creeping upon his lips to the 'big fella' comment. "Maybe it is, but I haven't decided yet," Moonlight says, tilting her head back a bit so he can see her wink. "I'll feel better when I'm a little more...mobile...again." Lift Off looks down at the femme, remaining where he's standing for the moment, "It's a matter of perspective I suppose." he notes in a soft tenor, "And you look quite mobile to me." he points out. Moonlight grins. "On the planet itself, sure, but someone blew up my shuttle," she says. "Keeps me rather Cybertron bound." She shrugs her shoulders. "But hopefully I won't stay that way." Lift Off frowns a bit to this news and states, "That is unfortunate news. But perhaps I could provide you some sort of assistance. I happen to be in the shuttle business myself." Moonlight smiles faintly. "Everything I had was in that shuttle, other than the weapons I carry and my hat, of course." It still has a crystaline rose in it from the interrupted global event a few cycles back. "So I'm not in much of a way to pay anyone. But I'll keep that in mind for when I figure things out again." Lift Off considers that bows his head toward her, "I understand." then offering his hand to her, "I am Lift Off." Moonlight takes the hand in hers and gives her name as, "Moonlight." She squeezes the hand gently, "Pleased to meet you. So, do you have a spare flyer? If so I can keep hold of a copy to spread the word around. Sometimes word of mouth helps as much as written word. Sometimes more so." Lift Off takes her hand carefully, quite gentle for a larger mech. He smiles, "A pleasure to meet you as well. Oh yes, I do indeed." he replies, taking a moment to hand her a few to look over. His prices are very reasonable, apparently based on a full load of passengers/goods as well as covers a fair bit of outer space as well as on planet. Moonlight reads it over, taking in the details. "I'm from Monacus originally," she says conversationally. "Do you want all of them back, or can I hold onto one?" Lift Off smiles to the mention of Monacus, "That is one of my stops. Interesting place." then a pause before he replies, "You may hold onto one. So what brought you here to Cybertron in the first place?" he asks. Moonlight laughs a bit at the question. "Long story," she says. "Let's just say that I left to lie low a bit and ended up crashing my shuttle here. I thought I could make a living off of what stocks I had in the meantime, but then everything I owned got blown up, as I mentioned." Lift Off listens politely and intones, "What sort of shuttle were you piloting if I may ask? Perhaps I saw it when I ended up in Monacus." Moonlight gives a brief description of the specs of her last shuttle. "It was a bit of an older one; my mentor had had it for a while before I got my little hands on it," she explains. "There wasn't much special about it, but it was mine so I was a little sad over the loss of it. Not too sad though; I could have been /in/ it when it got destroyed and that would have been awful." Lift Off rubs at his chin, recalling his visits to Monacus. He slowly nods his head, "Hmm, yes I think I may have seen that one once or twice on the tarmac." he notes, then a pause before stating, "A blessing that you were not inside it." "Couldn't agree more with you," Moonlight agrees with a little laugh. "I don't let most things get me down, but that would be kinda hard to bounce back from." Lift Off nods in agreement, "So are you some sort of transport pilot?" he asks curiously. "Merchant, actually," Moonlight says. "Buying and selling. Trading. Examining market prices and whatnot." Then she grins impishly. "Though I had several friends who were in less legit enterprises." Lift Off ahs softly and states, "Interesting that I haven't met you until now then, considering my contacts. Though I suspect perhaps my contacts may have used your services at some point." Moonlight shrugs her shoulders. "You know how big space is. We probably just weren't in the same areas at the same time. We travelled quite a distance. Swipe was never good at staying still for very long." She speaks the mech's name with a certain fondness. Lift Off chuckles softly to the comment, "Yes indeed." he agrees, then gets a thoughtful expression at the last bit, "Boyfriend?" he asks. Moonlight laughs at the notion. "No, a mentor of sorts. He helped me get to where I was." She twists her hat back and forth in an idle gesture. Lift Off shifts on his feet a moment, "Always good to have a mentor. At times I wish I had one myself. I had to teach myself how to talk to others when doing deals and bargaining for my cost of living to get to places." Moonlight nods her head. "Well, originally he wanted to train me up for other duties, but I deal with people a lot better than he does sometimes...at least, with a few pointers from experience that he could give me." She smiles. "We made a pretty good team at any rate." Lift Off considers a moment, then asks, "So why aren't you a team anymore?" Moonlight finally looks less than cheerful. "We got separated in a violent...situation." She frowns, shifting from one foot to another. "He told me to come here because I'd be more safe; ironic, isn't it?" Lift Off frowns to that news and says softly, "I am sorry to hear that, perhaps you will be reunited eventually." then a pause, "Yes, I suppose it is ironic." Moonlight nods. "As messed up as this planet is, no one would be looking for me specifically here, and most of the people we dealt with wouldn't come to Cybertron. It's not the best place for profits." Lift Off hmms softly, then says, "It's actually a decent economy for someone like myself. Many are leaving the world to find work elsewhere due to the war. The war itself draws in exports from other worlds to provide the armies with the supplies they need." "Well, a lot of people don't like to take the risk as well. There are much safer places with better import/export potential. True, a lot of stuff is /needed/ here, but there isn't a lot to take back since a lot of resources are already used in the war effort." Lift Off nods slightly to that comment, "True." a slight wing wiggle given, "So then, Moonlight, what do you plan to do to get back to your merchant ways?" "I'm still working on that, though I might have help in getting a shuttle already. I figure I'm probably going to have to do some more menial and unskilled labor to get up enough credit capital to start with the buying and selling again," says Moonlight thoughtfully. Lift Off smiles a bit, then crouches down onto a knee to be more on her optic level, "May I propose some sort of trade deal with you? You could assist me with gaining a full load of passengers and goods from Cybertron to wherever I end up flying and I can pay you for your work." Moonlight doesn't have to think that over for long before extending a hand. "I think we can work something out," she says with a chuckle. Lift Off takes the hand, shaking it gentle. "Glad to hear it." he states honestly, "I can tell you where I typically find business and you can hang fliers up." "Sounds like a good place to start." While she's not a zealot when it comes to working, Moonlight's not afraid of hard work either. She just doesn't like to let it take over her whole life. "On a more serious note, is there anyone you are /not/ offering business to?" she asks. After all, some people are really touchy about sides. This is a war planet after all. Lift Off pauses a long moment at the question posed, then states truthfully, "My cargo bay is open to all. However, mostly the neutrals or Autobots tend to use my services. I've perhaps done a small handful of Decepticon related runs." Moonlight nods her head at this. "I haven't had any major troubles with either side, though it /was/ a Decepticon that blew up my shuttle. However, I think it's just because he's an ornery sort of mech." Lift Off frowns again to that information then says, "Or just stupid." a little roll of his shoulders given then he carefully rises out of his kneel. "So have you found a place to recharge safely?" "Either works," Moonlight says with a hint of a smile. "And no place permanent. I've just sort of been bouncing around here and there." Lift Off considers his words carefully, "Well, if we are to work together, perhaps I can offer you a safe location for recharge. My shuttle form is set up just in case I require a pilot, you could always come with me on my jaunts." Moonlight nods her head. "It would be nice to get off planet now and again," she agrees. "And having a decent place to stay would take a bit of stress off." Not that she sounds particularly stressed right now. Lift Off smiles, "I agree, which is why I offered." he tells her, "Sometimes I recharge in shuttle form on a tarmac as it’s rather difficult to find a berth big enough." Moonlight stretches. "Well, my cycle definitely got better after talking with you. Thanks for the help and all; I look forward to working with you." Lift Off inclines his head toward her, "I am glad to have provided that for you Moonlight. I need to move on to my next port of call, but..." he pauses to take a flyer and write something down on it, ".. contact me when you need a place to sleep or come up with some contacts for me." he hands her the flyer. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Moonlight's LogsCategory:Lift Off's Logs